If You Fall, I'll Fall With You
by Michi-Ni
Summary: Death isn't the only way out. "Why?" "Because, If you fall, I'll be there to fall with you"


Hello! I'm so sorry! I haven't posted a STORY in QUITE a while! Lol. I'm working on another oneshot, now actually. I'm also very sorry to my dear, sweet, ah-ma-zing reviewers from my deleted story, 'A New Day.' Well, now I'm just taking your time, sorry! Here is a Sasori, Sakura OneShot for you! Sorry If I went WAY too OOC in here. :/

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. I only own the story. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

_Fake. _

She smiles through the pain. Laughs through her tears.

_Fake. _I bet Sakura's appearance may fool you with her happy-go-lucky personality, when all this time, she's breaking down. Falling _apart._

Is she really _that _ good of an actor? I mean, they never see through her. All, she is, through their eyes, I mean, is the same ol' pink haired joyus girl.

Come on, at least take note of her _duller_ pink hair and lifeless green eyes. Used to be so vibrant? So, well, full of hope?

Determination? Why of course, the pink haired teen hides it.

How could she not hurt when he had broken, changed, hurt, and turned her _fake?_ Sasori had broken Sakura.

He had said that he _never _loved her, without even breaking a sweat. He looked bored, even.

Many heard about the break-up. Yet, they were still astonished to see the pinkette bright and happy as ever.

In fact, many had tried to court her, meanings to as, replacing Sasori. It seemed so wrong.

How could she love again, when, she's just afraid to _fall?_ It's been three months. Everyday seemed to get harder and harder, as Sakura had recalled.

Every urge to just scream seemed to slowly take over her. Then again, wouldn't it be strange to see a girl-pink haired girl- loose it in the middle of the hallway?

"Hey, Sakura?" A voice broke through her thoughts.

Turning around, said girl gave Hinata, her only best friend, one of her plastic-like smile (successfully learned from Sai). "Oh, it's you. Sorry, Hinata. Is there something I can do for you?"

Pale eyes glanced at the direction signaling north, sympathy flashed through her features.

Glancing at pointed direction, green eyes closed with pain. Damn, that was the last thing she wanted to see.

There, stood Sasori with Ayame, also referred to as the girl Sasori dumped Sakura for. Man, they hated them for doing that, even left him for weeks.

But eventually, all things must come to an end.

The pinkette fought back the tears. Just when Sakura had turned, Sasori spotted her.

The sight of Sakura like that, made him want to tear out his crimson locks.

He still felt something for Sakura. So, then, why had he said, 'I don't love you. It was all an act. Fake, no big deal, really'

Seeing the pain, and shock that crossed her, he instantly regretted saying those words.

That night, he spent his time trying to persuade Sakura to take him back.

Instead, things changed when Ayame stood at his doorstep. Freezing from the rain. The gentleman he was, he took her in, to spend the _night._

Why had he done that? Answer to that, he was simply stupid. Or desperate.

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

_5 Months Later. Sakura's Point Of View._

* * *

><p>Neither broke apart. I was alone. Hinata had gone with Naruto sometime ago. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her.<p>

But, regarding to Sasori and Ayame, that was a different story.

I hated seeing them together. Sharing laughs, kisses, hugs. Bleh. It made me sick.

On the other hand, it made my heart crack each time I see them together. Question, How can my heart still brake when, it's already broken?

That, I do not hold the answer to.

Gee, fate must enjoy torturing me at every chance it gets.

...

Sighing, I forced myself through these last few steps. I dreaded attending this class. Not that I hate this subject, just the _people _that surround me.

Can you guess? Correct indeed, the happy couple comes and barges in my misery.

Passing notes, mailing smiles, Ayame blowing kisses while Sasori smirks at her antics.

Having to look at the scene feels just like I've been stabbed. It taunted me, and slowly, but, surely, murdered me inside.

I turned my head. A flash of red and pale yellow appeared at my sight.

They broke away, not before sharing a slight peck. I, in return, inwardly groaned.

Come on, why infront of _me? _Why not just go back into the hall and resume eating eachother's faces.

Kakashi-sensei won't be here in another thirty minutes anyway. Always sharing an excuse, which was just an obvious lie.

Hinata, in whom I should endlessly thank later on, claimed the seat to my right.

_'Thank You, Kami-sama!' _I thought.

The clocked ticked a few times. To my disappointment, Sasori had occupied the chair by my left. Great, ne? No.

I scooted closer to Hinata, trying my best to send out the word that will alert him to know to _'get-the-fuck-away-from-me._'

He, being Sasori, had noticed this. Doesn't that just sound like a complete stalker to you? It does kind- of to me.

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

_Normal Point Of View._

* * *

><p>He fixed his gaze on the said girl.<p>

"Listen, Sakura. I-"

"Save it." Sakura snapped,completely loosing her cool. "I don't need to hear your shitty excuse."

Sasori ever so slightly flinched. Since when did she use that tone on him? '_It's been eight months...'_ He reminded himself.

Deciding it was best to leave her alone, he cocked his head, in return, meeting Ayame's worried face. Sasori shot her a reassuring look, as if to say, '_I'm okay.'_ On which, he is most definitely not.

Content by the given answer, she turned away and awaited for Kakashi to enter the room.

Right on cue, the door swung open.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Kakashi began, "I had been called out into a meeting."

All the students snorted.

"Yea right Kaka-sensei! You probably just have fallen asleep while reading that perverted book of yours. Let me guess, you were thinking of Anko-sensei the whole time, right?" Naruto scoffed.

The white haired teacher waved it off, fully aware that he had been caught.

Sakura, in the back, sat quietly, not even giving a shit on the matter. Sasori continuously stared at her.

Ten minutes has passed by. "Ne, Sakura?"

Surprised, Sakura looked at Kakashi. She offered him a 'what' as her only reply.

"Your project is due next week, Friday. You will work with Ayame and Sasori to get it accomplished faster."

Said girl eyes widened in horror at the realization. "Wha-"

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Now, Miss Haruno."

She tried to ignore the icy-ness in his tone, finding no point in protesting further, she sighed in defeat and marched her way to the group.

The nightmare, now, officially begins.

Ayame turned to Sakura's direction,immediately after she felt her presence.

"Hi!" Ayame beamed, smiling oh so warmly. This only seemed to anger the pinkette more.

In other words, Sakura dreamed to choke her. Sasori took notice of her aura. Guilt clenched his heart at the emptiness that filled her eyes.

Ayame shifted uncomfortably in her place. Isn't it obvious? Well, if you said a , 'no', then the answer is, that, the strong tension in the air.

Mentioned blonde emitted a cough, catching both student's attention. Sakura grunted, and Sasori nodded.

"Sh-shall w-we get started?" Ayame stuttered.

Sakura stared at her blankly, and Sasori nodded, once more, in approval.

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

* * *

><p>Three hours passed rather slowly. The pinkette participated, but kept to herself each time the opportunity was available.<p>

Breaking the silence, Ayame turned to her 'boyfriend', "So, where are you taking me tomorrow?"

Sakura's ears perked up in interest.

Fuck. He did _not_ want to answer that question infront of Sakura. There was no point in lying. After all, Sakura had known him for so long, just by looking at his eye, she could practically be reading him like an open book.

Risking his chances, he replied, "Well, I'm taking you to that cherry blossom park for a picnic." Sakura flinched. "Then, later that night, the coast to watch the fireworks."

Word by word, Sakura's heart sank. Truly, she was more crushed than ever. That's where he had taken _her_ for their first date.

So, had he used that as a first date from his girlfriend before Sakura? Sakura narrowed her eyes, '_Fuck You, Sasori.'_

She had thought he would treat her right, just like he promised. Well, look where we are now, guess her little theory was incorrect.

The look on Sakura's face explained it all.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Ayame asked. Face etched with concern.

Of course. No wonder why Sasori _loves _her.

Obviously, Ayame has everything a boy could dream for. Perfect hair, bright attitude, sparkling eyes. Compare her to Sakura?

Hmm, I'll just leave that answer to you.

Sakura took all the courage she sealed inside to smile. Why, she only failed miserably.

Rising, Sakura murmered a quiet, "I'm f-fine, I-I'll just b-be right back.."

She turned, and fled. Sasori watched, hurt. He watched her turn away. Feeling even more horrified with himself as he spotted tears sliding in her cheeks, though, she tried to hide it.

He then felt himself try to call after her, but no voice emerged from within.

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't stop, don't stop.'<em>

Sakura shook away the tears, refusing to stop.

At last, just only three feet away, she spotted the door. Consuming three feet of space, she pushed open the heavy door.

Pants escaped her lips, but she continued on the last flight of stairs and proceeded onward the roof top.

Fresh air greeted her tear-stained face. Leaning in the door frame, the petite girl shrunk down and broke into a fit of tears.

Thinking about the past few hours, unwanted memories came back. More likely, memories of Sasori and Ayame.

Sakura looked through the contents in her bag, once she found what suited her, pale fingers fished it out.

Staring at said locket, she found herself carefully opening the item. A small picture lay within the heart of the jewel.

A dry chuckle escaped from her dried lips as she soon caught herself unable to tear her eyes away from said item. It held most memories the pinkette treasured.

That is, until Ayame came along. Jealously and anger emerged from her as her eyes narrowed into pure rage. With force, she tossed the silver jewel into the edge of the roof.

Once treasure, now useless. Amazing how things can change in only a matter of time, ne?

A distance _clang_ was heard, soon followed by a shout.

"SAKURA!"

Rising her head in surprise, she met with nothing. Shrugging her shoulders in disappointment, Sakura shifted herself up and trudged over to the edge. Surprisingly, each step became heavier by the second. Though, the worries were fading, slowly.

Soon enough, she arrived to a halt. Green eyes softened at the scenery that stood before her. Everything was so calm, the trees, the clouds, the breeze. In a matter of seconds, she would join them. Together as one, something she and Sasori could never be.

_'Perfect,' _she thought, _'no one's around.'_

Thoughts of new possibilities flooded her mind. Taking one last glance, a smile crept up its way. All the troubles...gone, in just a matter of seconds.

Closed eyes and spread arms, Sakura took one step and-

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

Sasori.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"<p>

Sasori forced his way in and out of every possible room, searching for a certain pink-headed girl.

Hell, he even _dare _enter the girl's restroom, hoping to encounter said girl. Scowls emitted from his lips as brown orbs narrowed as a sign of rage and frustration.

She was nowhere to be found. "Damn it!" He shouted again.

A sudden intent to murder flashed his way. Fuck, he dreamed of killing whoever put this through her.

Well, that would only make him number one in the list, wouldn't it?

He made a dash though the last few available doors, searching frantically. Nope, no pink- or red in that matter- were in sight.

Thoughts eventually struck him. Each thought worse than the previous, that made him even more horrified with what the next thought will possibly be.

Pulling out his hair in frustration he screamed, "SAKURA!"

Frustration and desperateness overtook him as his chances became slimmer by each passing minute.

Panting, he leaned by the door handle and took little time to catch his breath.

_'Sakura, where the hell are you?'_

...

Moments ticked by. Eventually, he found himself outside the buildings. Searching the school grounds for a few moments, Sasori turned just in time to come face to face with a silver heart shaped necklace.

Shocked etched on hid features. He had given that locket to Sakura.

Hope bubbled in his heart as he KNEW Sakura was somewhere in this area.

Clasping said item in his palm, Sasori slightly examined the jewel, just to make sure it was what he expected it to have been. Sure enough, it was. Stuffing it into his pockets, he then again, raced towards the front of the door to continue his search.

Realization then stuck him like a pound of bricks. Stopping dead in his tracks, a look of sheer horror came upon his face. Why had it _fallen_ from the _sky?_

Slowly, he raised his head up, at first, wincing at the brightness of the sun, but soon gained to be accustomed by it.

Squinting, he spotted a flash of pink being wavered in the air.

_Sakura! The roof!_

Without hesitation, he sprinted past the entrance door, into the halls, now frantically searching for the stair-case.

Upon meeting a familiar- looking door, he raced his way through the last few feet that separated them and pushed it open. Completely ignoring the most obvious '**DO NOT ENTER'** sign that was imprinted on the door.

Rushing up the flight of stairs, he burst into the rooftop paying no attention to the air that swept past his red locks.

There she was. Nothing was wrong, same pink hair, white and red uniform. Everything seemed fine.

Except for the fact that her eyes were shut away from the world, and arms spread like wings. What confused him was that, she was smiling, like as if, she was excited about committing suicide. Taking it all in, a small hoarse whisper emitted from his lips, "S-Sakura?"

* * *

><p>.:If You Fall, I'll Fall With You:.<p>

Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>...and-<em>

-a small muffled whisper swept through her ears. Whirling around, shock crossed her features when she realized that she was unbalanced. In other words, she lost her footing.

**Normal P.O.V**

An almost inaudible muffled cry escaped said pinkette's lips.

Panic rushed through Sasori in immediate response. He dashed through the range left for them and quickly grasped her hand while trusting the ledge for both their support.

Pants escaped his lips as well as small trickles of sweat appeared in his forehead.

Sakura, still dangled from the rooftop, look of curious-ness adorning her face. Why had her red headed ex- lover here? Still holding her had?

He didn't love her, is what he said. Then, why was her, or is he still here?

Shouldn't he be with his love, Ayame? Moments passed by, the questions remained un-answered and neither moved but still tried to catch both breaths. Sasori never even dare to let go, or lessen his grip even.

Sakura just froze in mid- air, still awe-struck. Finally, strong arms gripped each side of her the hauled the slim figure up to the ledge. Sakura found herself, again, gazing at the landscape that stood bright and proud in her sight. then, peered down.

She never had expected this. Thinking that by now she would be dead when said girl collided with the harsh pavement while Sasori and Ayame wouldn't even cast a glance on her lifeless corpse.

Well, that's how she imagined it to be anyway.

Why this? Why now? There, only a few inches away, he sat, hands on his knees.

Her expectations had let her down lately, what a disappointment.

A pregnant pause claimed its place.

...

"Why?" Sakura broke the silence. Confusion struck Sasori. He looked her way.

Said girl was only tugging at the silver bracelet given by Naruto only a few years back.

"Why catch me?" Sakra responded, clearly aware of his confusion that delayed him, "Why not just let me fall? I mean- it would have been better of the be dead in the first place. You don't even ca-"

Automatically, Sasori narrowed his eyes in outrage, but softened once he took notice of the discomfort in the girl.

"Don't." He pleaded. "Please, don't finish that sentence."

Frustration mocked the pink- haired- teen. "Well, you never seemed to give a damn when you fucking hurt me, you son of a bitch!" Sakura growled, "This is why I'm doing this, for MY happiness, NOT yours! Can't you let me be happy for once? You never seemed to give a fuck, so why now?"

By this moment, Sakura had already stood from her spot. Sasori was quite taken- aback from her words. Had he really hurt her this much? Anyhow, he stood up and faced her.

Sakura never noticed him stand. Turning away to leave, she was forced to come into a halt from the familiar hands gripping her shoulders, keeping said girl in place.

"Because", his voice seemed to sound shaky, "It's because, I never stopped loving you.."

Sakura felt her heart clench and her eyes went wide, she turned to face him. "W-what?"

Sasori's brown eyes locked with Sakura in a passionate stare before stating, "I, Sasori Akasuna, never stopped loving you." His eyes softened.

"Then, what about Ayame?"

"I realized, I never felt the same way for her as I did for you. I can't get you out of my mind. Please give me one more chance at this, Sakura."

Sakura's heart skipped slightly upon hearing those words.

In a second, she tugged on his collar of his uniform and sealed their lips in a kiss. Sakura felt alive more then ever.

When they pulled away, Sasori gazed into the eyes of his lover. He leaned down and whispered a few words that will forever be sealed in her heart.

"I love you, Sakura. Death won't keep me from you. Just remember, _if you fall, I'll be there to fall with you."_

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this~ I'm very sorry if I went way to OOC for Sasori's character! I'm now working on MusicBox (Still this pairing) You can see the details on my page. I'm pretty sure that I have some mistakes here! Lol, this is my FIRST time writing a romance, which is from a girl who never been in a relationship before. Forever alone much!<p>

Once again, don't forget to review!

Thanks!

-NameThisApple


End file.
